El nacimiento de Diámono
thumb El nacimiento de Diamono es el N'1º cuento de las aventuras de Jose. Antonio. Esta incluido en el diario de aventuras 1. Cuento completo Aquí como lo ves el mundo parece un buen sitio para vivir aunque siempre lo a sido, el planeta Tierra es hermoso y tranquilo aunque la guerra no es muy pacifica que digamos y hablando de guerras ¿sabias que aparte de la 1' y 2' Guerra Mundial en 2010 se inicio la 3' Guerra mundial y que esta guerra la crearon adolescentes para gobernar el mundo? Pues normalmente los malvados no lo consiguen pero estos adolescentes lo han conseguido empezaron con Londres luego Australia, Nueva York, EE.UU, Inglaterra, París y ya han conseguido invadir casi todo el mundo todos los países menos España y hay es desde donde os cuento esta historia hoy en día todos los españoles viven con miedo y con intriga por el ataque definitivo para que el mundo sea conquistado por los adolescentes. Después de un mes llego el momento de la acción. Yo me entere por las noticias, al verlo me ilusione por que aunque yo no muy fuerte me encantaba luchar y dar guerra. Esa noche en mi habitación miraba mis bocetos, ya que a mi me encanta dibujar e imaginar monstruos con poderes por eso se podría decir que yo tenia muchas fantasías. Y además todas las fantasías son de mis sueños, todos los personajes, historias y tesoros todo estaba sacado de sueños. Al día siguiente en la clase de ciencias hicimos un experimento y me toco a mi llevarlo a casa. Cuando me puse a estudiar en mi cuarto me pareció que el experimento se movía, al principio pensaba que era una ilusión pero al apagar la luz el experimento empezó a brillar y a moverse, asustado me escondí bajo las sabanas. En el fondo me decía: esto es un sueño, mientras me decía eso el experimento que era verde se moldeo y puso forma de persona solo que de 15 cm. Luego se me hacerlo y me dijo: no preguntes y levanta so cobarde esa cosa experimental y yo seguimos hablando: -Tienes que salvar el mundo. -Estas loco. -No, soy mas listo que tu. -918273645÷398. -2307220,213567839. -De milagro pimpollo. -Al grano hoy todos tus sueños, ilusiones y fantasías se hacen realidad para que tu José salves el mundo de los adolescentes. -Ya claro, bueno si eso es cierto ¿como lo harás? Entonces vi lo mas asqueroso de mi vida el experimento unió sus brazos y de ellos le salio una pelotilla que se convirtió en un mando con un botón rojo, la cosa verde lo pulso y mi cama se partió en dos. -Mete te en el agujero que hay en medio de los dos trozos de cama. Me dijo. Le hice caso, con miedo salte al agujero. Por dentro era un tobogán lleno de espirales. Al terminar el viaje vi una habitación gigante con un montón de chismes y cachivaches. -Sienta te en esa silla. -Vale. -Pon te cómodo y escribe me todas tus fantasías. Estuve un buen rato escribiendo un motón de cosas. Cuando termine la cosa verde cogió los folios y los metió en una caja, luego pulso un botón tras otro. Luego me dijo que todo lo que había escrito se había hecho realidad. Al día siguiente fui al colegio muy ilusionado por ver lo que me pasaría hoy, mi vida paso de ser aburrida a ser perfecta. Por la tarde el experimento y yo seguimos hablando, me dijo que se llamaba Plastin-Man. Luego me dijo que me fijara en una puerta que había detrás de nosotros. Me acerque a ella y la abrí solo vi un montón de rocas con carteles, me acerque a una de las rocas, entonces descubrí que no eran rocas si no agujeros, me quede mirando uno que ponía 2' dimensión. Y de repente Plastin-Man me empujo por detrás y me caí al agujero parecía que no tenia fondo cuando llegue al final vi unas calles, una me sorprendió en especial una que se llamaba C/ Buganvillas ya que era el nombre de mi calle. Al rato de pasar eso llega Plastin-Man y me dice que era mi calle pero de otra de la 2' dimensión. Nos atrevimos a pegar en la puerta de mi casa y decir que eramos amigos de José , suena raro decir que somos amigos de mi mismo. Llegamos a mi habitación y vimos a un chico igual que yo solo que con un lunar en la mejilla. -¿Quien eres? Dijo el 2' José. -Me llamo José Antonio Ramos Millan. -Y yo. Ambos seguimos hablando y pronto comprendió por que estaba yo en su dimensión. -Plastin-Man también te hace la vida imposible ¿eh? Me dijo. -¿Tu también lo conoces? -Claro ¡Plastin-Man! Entonces apareció un Plastin-Man negro con una zanja morada en medio, también tenia 4 brazos y 2 cuernos. Al verlo supe que era el 2' Plastin-Man, luego le conté que los adolescentes van a destruir y/o conquistar el mundo. Después de hablar y charlar un rato nos fuimos de casa y bajamos la calle a ½ metro de nuestras cabezas había un agujero por el que nos metimos y fuimos a mi dimensión cuando llegamos era de noche. Me fui a la cama, Plastin-Man al cajón donde dormía y 2' José se puso a dormir en el suelo. Al día siguiente era sábado, por la mañana fuimos a la sala de los portales, nos metimos en uno por el que fuimos a la costa de Marruecos. Nos pusimos a investigar al puerto donde descubrimos que había un montón de barcos de guerra con cañones, pistolas y todo lo necesario para destruir a los enemigos en un radio de 50 metros. Intentamos quitar con mucho cuidado la pólvora y la munición de las armas, según Plastin-Man los marroquíes no eran muy listos y no mirarían si las armas estaban cargadas y que mientras los españoles atacaban desde la costa y debilitaban a los marroquíes, los marroquíes no podrían debilitar a los españoles y los españoles vencerían. Mientras tanto una sombra nos observaba desde un barril. Cuando terminamos de descargar las armas y tirar la munición al mar no fuimos. José 2' se quedo mirando el barco. -Vamos. Le dije. -Vale, sabes me pareció ver algo en el barco. -No seas tonto. Dijo Plastin-Man. Pero mientras que hablábamos la sombra se puso a cargar las armas. -Ja ja ja José no tienes nada que hacer. Dijo la sombra. Nos volvimos a la base secreta y mientras José 2' y yo mirábamos la TV Plastin-Man investigaba con su súper ordenador los ataques de los adolescentes, descubrió que en todos sus ataques los adolescentes no mataban a las personas sino que secuestraban y reclutaban a la fuerza a los luchadores que les parecían mas fuertes para que al enfrentarse al siguiente enemigo tuvieran mas fácil la victoria. También descubrimos que han de dejado a España el último sitio en atacar por que era mas débil y que por lo tanto no consegurian buenos reclutas. * Ja, nosotros no somos débiles. Dije -José creo que esto no te va a gustar. Dijo Plastin-Man. Mira lo he encontrado en internet, en la pagina de las noticias. -¿Tu ves las noticias' -Es ilegal estar informado? -Bueno... -Pues no loes, bueno, os lo mostrare. Entonces Plastin-Man arrastro el ratón hacia un vídeo informativo de ultima hora. -Ultima hora se han encontrado en el Titan II un barco marroquí de guerra, a 2 niños que descargaron la munición del barco, por suerte un marroquí que trabajaba en el barco y que estaba dentro del barco y que llevaba su cámara gravo con ella las imágenes que usamos de pruebas. -Si, si yo vi todo lo que paso. Dijo el marroquí. Los chicos entraron en el barco y luego descargaron la munición de los cañones y pistolas y las tiraron al mar. -Y además el medio ambiente se a dañado. Contesto el presentador. -El medio ambiente da igual. Lo que importa es que los niños no deben entrometerse en la guerra. -Ya eso es importante pero el medio ambiente también lo es . Dijo el presentador. -Guerra. -Planeta -Guerra. -Planeta. -Guerra. -Planeta. -Guerra. -Planeta. -Guerra. -Planeta. -Guerra. -Planeta. -Guerra. -Planeta. -Guerra. -Planeta. -Guerra. -Planeta. -Guerra. -Planeta. -Guerra. -Planeta. -Guerra. -Planeta. -Guerra. -Planeta. -Guerra. -Planeta. -Guerra. -Planeta. -Guerra. -Planeta. POR FAVOR PERMANEZCAN ATENTOS. - Bueno. Dijo Plastin-Man. Eso es todo. De repente se escucho un grito. -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡José!!!!!!!. -Ho no, es mama. Salí a la sala de estar y vi que en la televisión estaban las noticias. -Las noticias....Les dije a mis padres. -Si José son las noticias y han puesto una noticia de ultima hora. Al escuchar eso me puse muy nervioso. -Di nos ¿que hacías en un barco de guerra? -Salvar el mundo... Dije un poco nervioso. Mientras José 2 y Plastin-Man observaban mi fin desde la puerta. -¿Y quien es el chico con el que estas? Me sentí acorralado y al no saber que hacer grite: -¡¡¡¡¡SOY UN SUPER HEROE QUE TIENE QUE SALBAR EL MUNDO!!!!! -José nos encanta tu imaginación. Contesto mama. Pero esa no es razón para que te vayas a Marruecos y tires por la popa de un barco de guerra la munición de sus armas. # -No, va enserio, seguidme. Les lleve a mi cuarto y abrí la puerta de la base secreta y me metí, mis padres me siguieron y cuando llegamos José 2 y Plastin-Man hicieron lo mismo. Cuando mis padres vieron eso se sorprendieron muchísimo les lleve a la sala de portales y les mostré como había llegado hasta Marruecos y que el chico me me acompañaba era otro yo. - Bueno ¿me creéis? -Si hijo. -Seguidme. Les dije. Este es Plastin-Man. -Puaj. Dijo mi madre. Eso esta echo de mocos. -Sin ofender señora. Dijo Plastin-Man irritado. Luego les dije todo lo que me paso desde el jueves cuando hicimos el experimento en clase asta ese momento. Luego les dije: -Venid con migo a la sala de los portales. Me siguieron hasta la sala de los portales y se metieron con migo en el de la segunda dimensión. Luego se cayeron en nuestra calle enfrente de nuestra puerta y José 2 abrió con las llaves la puerta y cuando nos metimos en casa paso lo mas raro del mundo: cuando los padres de José 2 y los mios se vieron al ser exactamente igual se desmallaron. Cuando se despertaron les pregunte a mis padres si yo con mis armas y poderes podía ir a la guerra. -No. Me dijeron al unísono. -Pero si ya abéis visto mis poderes. Conteste. Y mi base y que puedo colarme en cualquier sitio sin que me pillen. -José. Dijo mi padre. La guerra no esta hecha para los niños y mañana iras a la escuela. -¿Y que haréis vosotros? Pregunte. -Todos los españoles menos los niños se irán al campo de batalla. Y las mujeres ayudaran a alimentar y a curar a los heridos. En ese momento me decepcione, yo sabia que podía ir a la guerra y vencer, con todas las armas que tenia en la base y con la inteligencia de Plastin-Man podría vencer en el campo de batalla. Cuando me dormí Plastin-Man abrió la base secreta y yo que estaba en la cama me quede patas arriba. Me metí en la base y cuando llegue me puse a observar a Plastin-Man. -Ven anda. Me dijo. Tengo un plan, pero deberás colaborar. Esa noche no pegue ojo, me pase la noche estudiando el plan de Plastin-Man. Cuando llegue al colegio, llevaba una bolsa de papel con todo lo que necesitaba para el plan de Plastin-Man. Al llegar a mi clase el profesor paso lista y luego nos dijo que se iba a la guerra. -Este es mi momento. Pensé. Este es mi momento. Entonces me puse sobre la mesa del profesor y cogí un megáfono que tenia en la bolsa y lo encendí. -Amigos. Dije. A los niños nos han discriminado por ser pequeños para hacer cosas como ir a la guerra. Pero tan bien se dice que ya somos muy mayores como para hacer cosas que ya hacen los adultos, pero ¿porque la guerra es una excepción? Me pase un rato diciendo un discurso largo y aburrido asta que convencí a mis amigos, abrimos la puerta y nos dirigimos hacia el portón que conectaba con el exterior pero como eran las 11:00 estaba cerrado pero por suerte me fije en que el portón tenia un candado para que no se cerrase. -Carmen da me un alambre del pelo. Le dije a Carmen. Vamos, vamos. -Pero si son nuevos.... Contesto Carmen. No puedo mi madre me matara si lo hago. -Me da igual tu madre vamos vamos. Al final acepto, luego abrí el alambre y me puse a forjar la cerradura pero por desgracia no pude abrir el portón, pero por suerte se me ocurrió un plan. -Muy bien. Dije. Este es el plan Álvaro acerca te al portón y date la vuelta. Javier pon te encima de Álvaro y tu Álvaro congele y haz como sise te montara a caballito y yo... me montare encima. Entonces escale a Álvaro y a Javier y salí a fuera. Esperadme. Grite. Me voy a mi casa a por una cosa que seguro que abre esas puertas. Me fui a mi casa y con las llaves abrí la puerta, por suerte mi madre no estaba en casa por lo que entre fácilmente, sin riesgos, me metí en mi cuarto y abrí la puerta de la base secreta, me metí y vi a Plastin-Man con unas maletas. -Yo pensé que José seria el elegido para salvar el mundo. Dijo Plastin-Man. Y encima me he quedado sin tiempo, bueno ninguno de los niños que he conocido han podido detener a esos estúpidos adolescentes... bueno perderemos el planeta. - Sabes, me gusta mucho ser el elegido. Le dije a Plastin-Man. Sobre todo en el bingo cuando hay dinero en juego, pero supongo que es mejor ser lo para salvar el mundo. - ¿ José ? -Si en carne y hueso. ¿Tienes por hay un rayo para desintegrar cosas? -Claro. Me fui al colegio donde mis amigos me esperaban. -Cuidado. Grite. Voy a lanzar un rayo para abrir la puerta. Sujete fuertemente el arma y pulse el gatillo, el arma lanzo un rayo que derritió el portón y le hizo un agujero por el que mis amigos pasaron y salieron del colegio. -Muy bien, hemos salido del colegio ¿ Y ahora? - Deberíamos coger un vehículo para desplazarnos mas rápido. Dijo Plastin-Man. -Eso me suena. Dijo Mr Pene (mi novia) ¿No es el experimento de ciencias? -Si. Conteste. Esta cosa tiene vida y es lo que me ha demostrado que los niños podemos ir a la guerra y como es súper inteligente no creo que se equivoque. Pero por desgracia no había ningún coche en km a la redonda, pues todo el mundo se había ido a la guerra. Seguimos buscando un buen rato hasta que encontramos un restaurante de pizzas y un camión, lo mas extraño es que el propietario estaba dentro y no en la guerra. - Pi pi, si eso nos pocible. Dijo el propietario con un acento francés. ¿ Como que no quieren mis pizzas si son las mejores de la ciudad? No pueden rechazarlas. ¿ Como que tendría que estar en la guerra? ¿Que? ¿Como que solo las mujeres pueden cocinar? ¿Sabe? Le voy a colgar. ¿ Que no me atrevo? Ya vera. En ese momento el hombre colgó el teléfono y dijo: - ¿Que desea? - ¿Cuanto cuesta el camión? - Tiene que conseguir un empleo para poder repartir pizzas en el camión. En ese momento el hombre nos miro y rato después exclamo: - Piro si sois niños, largaos de aquí. Nos pusimos a pensar, ¿ Que podíamos hacer? En ese momento Ismael recordó que tenia las llaves de su casa en el bolsillo y que su casa estaba al lado. Subió las escaleras y entro en su piso, cuando volvió, lo izo con una chaqueta y un sombrero. - Sube te encima mía y nos ponemos la chaqueta. Por primara vez en su vida Ismael avía tenido una buena idea. Hice lo que me dijo y a continuación nos metimos en el restaurante. -Perdone. Dije. Necesito un empleo. ¿Podría darme uno? - Espere. Dijo el hombre. ¿No tendría que estar en la guerra? - No. Dije un poco nervioso. -Bueno, me da igual. Dijo el hombre. Aquí tienes las llaves pero que sepas una cosa, harás horas extra ya que todos los repartidores se han ido y que todas las pizzas están en el camión. - ¿ Como ha ido? Dijo Álvaro. -Bien. Afirme. Pero tenemos que entregar todas las pizzas ¿ Que podemos hacer ? En ese momento todos nos miramos con felicidad y nos pusimos ha subir y bajar las cejas. Fuimos como balas a por las pizzas. Cerramos las puertas del camión, luego elegimos las pizzas y no dejamos ni una. Tres segundos después todos eructamos al unisono. Luego me puse en el asiento del conductor, y Plastin-Man en el de el copiloto. -¿ Crees que puedes conducirlo? Preguntó. - No puede ser mas difícil que los coches de choque. Averigüe que pedales eran el freno y el acelerador y me puse a conducir. Era igual que cualquier vídeo juego de conducción a si que era fácil. Pasamos por mi casa y Plastin-Man me dijo que tenia que coger unas armas, luego vino con José2 y unas armas. - Cuanto tiempo sin verte. Le dije a José2. ¿Como te has librado de tus padres? -Con gas somnífero. - Ja ja ja. Tan gracioso como siempre - No va enserio. Plastin-Man llego a mi casa con gas somnífero y un bazoca, se lo lanzo a mis padres y se desmallaron y aquí estoy. -¿Plastin-Man es eso cierto? Pregunté. - Claro. ¿No sabes que la ciencia es un poco malvada? ¿ Y que soy un experimento científico? Por naturaleza soy violento. - Lógica aplastante. Bueno, vámonos. Estuvimos un rato y Plastin-Man dijo: -Así no puede estar, necesito ruido no tanto silencio, por suerte traigo este CD sin musica. -¿Y eso de que nos vale, si no tiene musica? -Por que también he traído este cachivache que si le metes un CD sin datos te crea tus propias canciones y además las graba. Así que empiece la fiesta. Pulso un botón que había en el chisme y empezó a sonar musica. Agarrate a las llantas que el lleva las armas y la Linea Lixon Vexon va a cruzar, lleva a sus amigos en la zona de cargas, va quemando rueda y no va a parar. Es un niño-móvil y te apuesto tres pavos a que le gustan las chuches con mucha azúcar es un semi-niño un semi-chofer. Agente José siempre a tiempo parcial. Uh si le gustan las chuches con muchísima azucaaaaaaar. Oh si -Esto me gusta. Dije. Después de 3 horas llegamos al campo de batalla, Plastin-Man le dio una espada y un escudo a cada uno de mis compañeros. -¿No es un poco radical? Pregunto Macarena. - No, una bomba radioactiva, una atómica y toda la dinamita del mundo si seria radical. Con cesto le enseñaremos a esos adolescentes que vamos enserio. Cuando llegamos todo el mundo se extraño al ver a una pandilla de niños en plena guerra y vinieron a por nosotros. Mis amigos retrocedieron ante un solo hombre, se quedo mirándome ya que yo era el único que dio un paso al frente. Sujete fuertemente mi espada y escudo y corrí hacia el hombre. El hizo lo mismo, al principio no sabia que hacer pero al observar a mi enemigo supe lo que había que hacer, acelere mi velocidad, derrape y me colé por debajo de la piernas del luchador. Se paro y miro donde estaba mientras aproveche y le clave la espada en la espalda. Acto después se vino abajo pero mientras lo celebra con José2 un estúpido hizo zas con su espada y le corto el brazo a José2. Enfurecido le clave 10 veces la espada en sus partes bajas(tripa y un poquito mas abajo) a el maniaco que le corto el brazo. -Ja, sin bajos no hay gloria. Dije. Pero después José2 dijo -Por favor, di me que no es lo que parece. -Depende¿ que es lo que parece? -Que me han quitado el brazo. -Lo siento si es lo que parece. Pero Plastin-Man cogió un aparato de teletransporte- -¿Tenias eso desde el principio y por que no lo usaste? -Lo siento, se me olvido pero salvare a José2. Procedió la lucha, nos defendíamos metiéndonos escondiéndonos en el camión, Samu descubrió que había una televisión, yo insistí que en nuestros descansos nos pusiera Bob Esponja pero auna si puso las noticias. -Ultima hora los niños que fueron al barco militar, ahora, aunque no me crean ahora están en la costa luchando a muerte con espadas y escudos, además de que estamos de testigos os queremos mostrar la T.D.G (Torre de Gadafí). No tiene ni una misera ventana y tiene 10 capas de cemento, paro no romperse en caso de bomba, pistola o alguna otra cosa. Como Gadafí es el creador y provocador de esta guerra tiene que planear en secreto sus secretos planes de victoria. Y hasta aquí las noticias de ultima hora. -Si pudiéramos entrar en la torre y hacer que Gadafí cambie de opinión, venceríamos. -¿Y como vas a hacerlo? -Ya se me ocurrirá una forma. Salimos del camión muy sigilosamente, nadie nos vio pero cuando creíamos que nadie nos sorprendería por atrás se noto una luz y alguien dijo: - Buh, vengo a llevarte al infierno. Asustado me di la vuelta y vi a Plastin-Man con José2. -Me has asustado. Dije. No hagas estupideces y dime como esta José2. -Esta bien bueno mejor que bien, de hecho ahora nadie se meterá con el pero bueno¿que me he perdido? -Tenemos que llegar a la torre Gadafí y convencerle de que pare esta estúpida guerra pero no sabemos como hacerlo. -Pues yo creo que con el nuevo aspecto de tu tú de otra dimensión podréis convencerle. -Vale,vale no me tengas en vilo y dime como esta ahora José2. -Antes de nada te voy a preguntar una cosa. -Pues escupe ¿Que quieres preguntarme? -¿Sabes que a ti te encantan las serpientes? -Claro, son mis gustos. -Pues por lógica a José2 también le encantan, y como no pude regenerar su brazo le implante uno metálico que le gusto mucho mas. -Mues trame tus talentos con el cambiazo. En ese momento, al ver a José2 di un paso atrás. -Te presento a Krachs mi mejor amigo. -¿Sabes? Ya pillo lo de la pregunta de las serpientes. -No solo da miedo. Interrumpió José2. Además puede alargarse todo lo que quiera, y lo mejor de todo es que como esta hueca y esta conectada a mi cuerpo puede comerse la comida que no me gusta y pasa directamente a mi estoma. Así no tendré que saborear los potajes de judías de mi madre. -Creo que si usamos a tu nuevo amigo podríamos hacer que terminara esta batalla. Así fue como procedimos a la torre de Gadafí, le presente a mis compañeros de clase a Krachs, ellos me dijeron que el y yo fuéramos a la torre mientras que ellos nos cubrían las espaldas. Eso fue lo que hicimos, aunque Plastin-Man se apunto a ver el principio del fin. Procedimos a la torre de Gadafí. Cuando estábamos a mitad de camino vimos al presentador de las noticias y como no pude resistir la tentación fui a hablar con el, le dije a mis amigos que fueran tirando mientras yo hablaba con el. -¿Es usted el presentador de las noticias? Pregunte. -No soy el de las noticias de ultima hora. -Pues tengo una recompensa por no parar de decir ultima hora. -Espera,¿no eres el niño de la guerra? Bueno da igual dime ¿cual es la sorpresa? -Si la quiere tendrá que hacer que la cámara lo grave y que lo emita a todos lo televisores del mundo. -Vale. Y gravando.... Ese momento le di un puñetazo en la nuca y se desmayo de un plumazo. -''Ultima hora. Dije intentando no reír. Si soy el niño ''guerra y tengo una noticia de ultima hora '''''el antiguo presentador de las noticias de ultima hora a sido despedido por no dejar de empezar y acabar sus frases con ultima hora y'' ultima hora. ''Esperad un momento tengo otra noticia de ultima hora ¿por que no me despiden a mi por decir ultima hora? Esperen mas ''ultimas horas ''voy a cantar para que me despiden por que no me gustan las noticias de ultima hora'' y dan asco ''Uuuuuuuuuuuuultiiiiiiiiiimaaaaaaaaaaa horaaaaaaaaaaaaa'' bum bum bum ''ultima hora'' bum bum bum ''ultima hora'' bum bum bum. Fui corriendo y alcance a mis amigos que se detuvieron en cuanto llegaron a la T.D.G. Plastin-Man se estiro y estiro hasta llegar a la cima de la torre, José2 y yo agarramos a Plastin-Man quien volvió a recuperar su tamaño lo que hizo que José2 y yo también llegáramos a la cumbre. A continuación José2 uso a Krachs para hacer un agujero en el techo que nos permitió entrar. Allí encontramos a un señor con barba y bigote (blancos) y tenia una cara muy seria. -¿Quien osa a interrumpirme? -No no no. Conteste. Esto no va así yo digo toc toc y tu dices ¿quien osa interrumpirme? Y así va el juego de ¿quien osa? -Estúpido te he visto en televisión y nunca conseguirás nada, excepto tu muerte. -Hemos venido a convencerte de que detengas la guerra. -Ja,ja,ja nunca me convenceréis. -¿A no? Pues entonces pasamos a los planes B y V -¿Cuales los de salir y salir aterrados? -No son los planes de ''B'ueno 'v'ale b'o'''b'o tu lo as querido, a si que 'b'ien 'v'enida se a la 'b'eligerancia'. Vale te presento a Krachs, como veras es una serpiente metálica que como veras puede aniquilarte. Dije en un tono imponente mientras Krachs se iba acercando a Gadafí. Como veras esta serpiente también puede ser tu fin. En ese momento Krachs se empezó a enrollar en el cuello de Gadafí y luego empezó a apretar lo que hizo que Gadafí dijera: -Vale vale pulsare el botón. -¿Que botón? Pregunte con intriga. -Un botón que activa una musica que indica retirada. El serio hombre pulso un botón y sonó una musica. Aunque un segundo después paso la cosa mas rara del mundo, por un momento el tiempo de quedo parado solo yo podía moverme aunque de repente apareció un hombre. -Tu cara me suena. Dije. Un momento tu eres el marroquí de las noticias. -No. Me afirmo. Soy tu mayor enemigo, Diamono. En ese momento el hombre se transformo en un diablo negro con un tridente. No me creo que no me reconozcas. -Espera un momento. Tu eres un monstruo de mis bocetos. -Si y cuando me metiste en la maquina de el moco cobre vida y que sepas que te voy a aniquilar, por que como según tus dibujos soy tu mayor enemigo hagamos que eso se cumpla. Acto después desapareció y el tiempo siguió andando en ese momento Gadafí salio a un balcón que estaba oculto tras una pared de hormigón. -Parad de luchar la guerra a terminado, los reclutados podrán volver a sus países y el territorio ganado sera devuelto por que mi vida ya no tiene sentido y me voy a suicidar aquí mismo. En ese momento el serio hombre cerro los ojos y se tiro por el balcón. Me sentí muy raro, ya que al mismo tiempo me sentí feliz y triste. Cuando paso el día mis amigos se fueron con sus padres, José2, Plastin-Man y yo nos fuimos a mi casa junto con mis padres. Nos metimos en mi base secreta y nos despedimos de José2. -Espero que mis padres se acostumbren a Krachs. Me ha encantado conocer a un yo retrospectivo, espero volver a verte José. Dijo José2. -Antes de que te vayas comete esta pastilla. Dijo Plastin-Man. Ahora voy a usar un cachivache que le borrara de la memoria esta guerra a todo el mundo que no se halla tomado la pastilla especial. Cuando se fue mis padres se fueron, a continuación Plastin-Man se tomo una pastilla y me dio otra a mi. -Que asco. Dije. Seré como un héroe de la tele que salva el mundo y que deja de serlo. -No. Dijo Plastin-Man. Conocí a muchos niños en el mundo que intentaron vencer a los adolescentes, pero solo tu lo has conseguido así que yo seré tu compañero, hasta que te mueras. Y además tengo una sorpresa para ti: una Tardis. -Me suena a una serie de ciencia ficción creo que 'Docto Who'. -Si es que muchos científicos al ver el modelo de la serie lo copiaron pieza a pieza y crearon 3, aunque solo en el futuro. -Espera, ¿vienes del futuro? -Si en el futuro los adolescentes habían conquistado el mundo y unas personas que estaban contra ellos me enviaron para encontrar a un niño que les librara de ese fin. Pero bueno sin mas dilación pulsare un botón y un saltelite que hay en el cielo le borrara la memoria a todo el que no se halla tomado la pastilla especial. Así que toma una y cuando te la tomes le daré al botón. Así fue como empezó mi nueva vida lejos de el aburrimiento. Esta es mi historia de la tercera guerra mundial, si no os lo creeis que os den pero si lo creeis mejor. Adiós. Personajes mayores *José Antonio *Jose2 *Plastin-Man *Diamono *Gadafi Personajes menores *Plastin-Man2 *Padre de Jose *Padre de Jose2 *Madre de Jose *Madre de Jose2 *Krach *Alvaro *Javier *Ismael *Señor Ultima Hora *Pizzero *Bob Esponja (mencionado) Curiosidades *Antes de irse Plastin-Man dice: "-Ninguno de los niños que he conocido era el elegido" lo que hace suponer que antes de que los adolescentes atacaran cualquier pais Plastin-Man fuera buscando a un niño. *En la historia dice que Plastin-Man fue creado en una clase de ciencia pero el asegura que lo enviaron desde el futuro. *Es muy probable que si a Jose no le hubiera tocado llevar a Plastin-Man, ganarian los adolescentes. *La base secreta de Jose ya estaba hecha antes de que apareciera Plastin-Man o la creo en otro momento. Galeria Categoría:Capitulos